The Storming Roadrunner
by Zemlya Blue
Summary: Kelly et Roshan sont les deux propriétaires du Storming Roadrunner, un cargo léger de contrebande qui traverse l'espace pour aider les planètes et les peuples que le Premier Ordre a laissé de côté, ou pire, celles et ceux à qui il s'est intéressé de trop près. Après la bataille de Crait. Somehow, someday, I could translate it.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Il y en a parmi vous qui me suivent donc pour ma fanfic _Harry Potter_ , mais il semblerait que mon amour de la **science-fiction** ne soit pas loin !

Et le fait que je joue maintenant à _SWTOR_ n'aide évidemment pas.

Alors je vais vous partager une petite fanfiction dans l'univers de _Star Wars_ également !

(dans ce chapitre il y aussi une petite référence geek, à croire que je ne peux pas m'en passer)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

L'intercom grésilla et fit sursauter la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

— Kel, est-ce que tu peux venir ?

— Un peu occupée, chat…

— ça requière ton attention.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel, mais savait mieux que contredire sa pilote ou lui demander ce qui était si urgent. Prenant la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, elle se rendit enfin au poste de commandes.

Là, rien ne semblait déranger le vol tranquille du vaisseau et la grande s'appuya sur le dossier un peu défoncé de sa compagne.

— ¿ Qué passa ?

Pour toute réponse, Roshan tendit le bras vers le tableau de bord, où un reste de gâteau gisait au milieu de quelques miettes. Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux femmes puis Kelly se pencha pour récupérer son goûter. Sans un mot, prenant soin de récupérer les miettes méticuleusement.

— Je suis sûre que Chani s'en fiche.

— Cha'… ? Un soupire découpa le silence tandis que Kelly finissait son gâteau. Notre vaisseau n'a pas d'intelligence artificielle. Comme tous ceux qui existent !

— N'empêche, imagine si Chani avait une personnalité comme un astromech ou un droïde de protocole, elle pourrait nous dire si les miettes la dérangent.

— Tous les astromechs n'ont pas de personnalité…

— T'as tes règles ?

Roshan poussa un cri de frustration et laissa tomber son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes. Kelly sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la pilote et s'apprêta à repartir avant de se prendre une claque. La radio décida alors de crachoter quelques mots à peine intelligibles.

« …stance… epl… Cra… »

La plus grande s'installa finalement dans le siège du copilote et le fit pivoter d'un geste mille fois répété pour changer les fréquences de réception de l'appareil. D'habitude, le vaisseau s'occupait seul d'accorder ses capteurs, qui étaient pré-réglés sur les ondes propres au Premier Ordre et à la Résistance. Si elles captaient un message partiel, c'était que la fréquence était assez proche des canaux enregistrés, mais pas identique. Après deux minutes de bidouille et de crachotements désagréables aux oreilles, le message leur parvint enfin entier.

« Forcée de se replier dans le système de Crait, la Résistance en appelle aux dernières étincelles d'espoir pour une aide précieuse »

Kelly lança un regard inquiet vers sa compagne puis monta un peu le son de la radio.

« … sacrifice du Vice Amiral Holdo emporta avec… »

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'entre le calcul de trajectoire pour Crait, répondit Roshan sans lever les yeux des commandes.

— Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont en plein combat contre le Premier Ordre là-bas ?

La grande posa sa main sur celle de la pilote.

— Nous n'avons qu'un cargo léger !

— Solo a combattu l'Empire avec un cargo léger.

— Je ne suis pas un Wookie !

Roshan leva finalement les yeux pour regarder sa partenaire. Un éclat de détermination brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

— Je sais que tu admirais Holdo, mais se jeter dans une bataille ne la ramènera pas.

« -dez… Luke Skywalker est là. Skywalker est arrivé ! » continuait la radio.

La pilote utilisa sa main libre pour fouiller dans un casier sous son siège et balança un petit objet à la figure de Kelly qui le rattrapa maladroitement. Quand elle baissa les yeux, le regard bleu d'une figurine croisa le sien et elle la planqua vite dans l'accoudoir.

— Tu ne veux pas aller voir ton héros en pleine action ?

— … Certainement pas ! Nous avons des médicaments et des rations à apporter dans la Bordure Extérieure et je ne te laisserai pas mettre ce vaisseau, nos vies et celles des gens qui nous attendent sur ces planètes en danger pour aller voir ce qui se passe sur Crait !

Une lueur de défi brillait toujours dans les yeux de Roshan, mais la longueur de la conversation avait suffi à la faire douter du bien fondé de ses dispositions héroïques soudaines. Elle poussa finalement un soupire et Kelly s'autorisa à se détendre. Elle avait toujours été partisane des bonnes actions à petite échelle et des snacks cachés partout.

— La prochaine fois que tu oses lancer Luke de la sorte, tu auras à faire à moi, fit-elle en se levant. Nous irons jeter un coup d'œil à Crait après avoir déposé la cargaison dans les secteurs de Tammuz et Quiberon.

La jeune femme se pencha vers Roshan pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta le cockpit sans un bruit.

* * *

(Alors vous avez trouvé la référence ? **J'offre mon follow** à ceux qui me donnent la bonne réponse ! Mais **ne copiez pas** les uns sur les autres, **envoyez-la en mp** )

Pour le moment, il s'agit donc seulement d'une (très) courte introduction ; et vous l'aurez compris, cela se passe après les événements de _The Last Jedi_ et mettra en scène des OCs. Peut-être que l'on verra davantage les personnages de la saga, ou bien Kelly et Roshan n'en auront des nouvelles que de loin, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

J'espère que ça vous intéresse malgré tout !

Il est fort probable que cette nouvelle fiction entraîne un **changement dans le rythme de publication** : je continuerai sûrement à un chapitre par semaine, mais en alternant les deux récits. Donc **chaque fiction aura un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines** (sauf si par hasard je parviens à faire plus, mais on verra).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Cette semaine c'est donc _Star Wars_ !

Pas de référence geek aujourd'hui, donc pas de follow offert ;( !

* * *

Après avoir fait une rapide escale sur Gamorr, le _Storming Roadrunner_ avait traversé d'un bond les quelques milliers d'années-lumière – et la frontière de secteur – qui le séparait de Tammuz-An. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient franchement pas attardées chez les Gamorréens pour des tas de raisons qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentionner dans ce coin de la galaxie et une fois leur réservoir plein, elles avaient filé avant que Nurkal ne soit averti dans sa maison de vacances qu'elles s'étaient posées sur sa planète.

.

Tammuz-an avait un passif avec l'Empire Galactique, mais avait été largement oublié par le Premier Ordre depuis. Les humanoïdes bleus et pourpres de la planète vivaient maintenant dans leur coin, quand ils n'étaient pas pillés par les pirates de l'espace ou même simplement les marchands peu scrupuleux des systèmes voisins. En ce moment, il s'agissait de trafiquants peu aimables rattachés à l'Ordre et souvent accompagnés de soldats à l'armure blanche. Depuis que l'Empire avait commencé à renaître et que les forces armées sans morale aucune recommençaient à traverser la galaxie, les Tammuzans se faisaient arnaquer – dans le meilleur des cas – lors des échanges commerciaux pour les pièces détachées de vaisseaux et les produits de leur arboriculture florissante. Et comme ils dépendaient beaucoup des systèmes extérieurs pour les produits de première nécessité et une partie de leur subsistance, il allait sans dire que les nouveaux impôts qui étaient tombés sur la planète n'amélioraient rien à leurs conditions de vie.

.

Pendant que Kelly jouait à un étrange jeu de balle qui pouvait ressembler au baseball, Roshan s'était assise avec Gerin et Ivar, deux Tammuzans d'un âge avancé. Ivar présentait une pilosité assez extravagante tandis que Gerin n'avait gardé qu'une seule mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Autour d'un gros pot d'infusion de branches caoutchouteuses et de fleurs jaunes, les deux hôtes des contrebandières informaient Roshan des dernières nouvelles du secteur.

« Vormok est encore venu pas plus tard que la dernière semaine de Relona, assuré que toutes nos récoltes seraient stockées…

— Il n'a même pas fait l'effort de passer par la chancellerie. Ragon a retrouvé le bâtiment saccagé avec une paperasse estampillée du Premier Ordre sur le sol, à demi effacée par la pluie qui tombait cette nuit-là », compléta Gerin, sa peau bleue s'obscurcissant sous la colère.

Roshan soupira et observa pensivement sa copilote qui remontait ses manches et attrapait une batte à énergie que lui tendait un Tammuzan. Ses doigts et ses orteils peinaient à ne pas tomber, même avec une tasse d'infusion entre les mains, et les pieds au plus près du foyer qui maintenait la température du pot, et Kelly ne portait plus que le fin tissu de son sous-combinaison… Elles n'avaient vraiment pas du tout le même rapport au froid toutes les deux. Mais la pilote lui était reconnaissante, maintenant, de l'avoir retenue de valider les coordonnées de Crait dans l'ordinateur de bord. Le timing de leur arrivée sur Tammuz-an était parfait. Evidemment, elle aurait aimé que leur visite ne soit pas nécessaire.

« Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrées… »

La voix de Ivar sortit Roshan de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers lui pour se rendre compte qu'il avait suivi son propre regard.

« Ça fait cinq ans maintenant, fit-elle pensivement, j'avais déjà rejoint le groupe de Marcus depuis presque un an. Nous apportions des éléments de défense aux Gyndiniens quand la Nouvelle République a décidé d'essayer de reprendre la planète à ses occupants illégitimes. Kelly faisait partie des soldats.

« Planqués dans le _Blue Sparrow_ , Marcus, Gil'vert et moi nous sommes retrouvés entre deux feux, dans les montagnes alors que l'on essayait d'installer un bouclier continental avec un groupe d'ingénieurs de la planète. Le truc c'est qu'on ne savait pas que l'infanterie et une unité des Forces Spéciales de la Nouvelle République avait établi une base sur l'autre versant. Le chaos a été total quand l'opposition a déployé des bombardements. La montagne s'est presque cassée en deux, le temps que l'on arrive à installer le bouclier.

« Les Forces Spéciales étaient arrivées jusqu'à nous et nous protégeaient pour qu'on finisse la mise en route. Juste avant que les Gyndiniens n'enclenchent le générateur, une crevasse s'est ouverte sous les pieds des soldats à cause d'une série de bombes…

« La plupart sont morts en tombant dans le fond, quelques-uns ont réussi à s'en sortir mais étaient du côté opposé au nôtre. Et Kelly… Presque la moitié de son corps s'était retrouvé coincé sous un énorme rocher, mais pas très profond dans la crevasse. »

Roshan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa copilote qui courrait avec un jeune Tammuzan sur les épaules. Il aurait suffi qu'elle remonte un peu plus sa manche droite pour que ses cicatrices soient visibles. Dessous, sa clavicule, sa scapula, son humérus, et les nerfs qui allaient avec avaient été remplacés par du synthétique.

« C'est à ce moment là que le bouclier s'est déployé et qu'on a pu souffler. Gil'vert et les Gyndiniens ont réussi à la repécher et elle a pu recevoir des soins. Mais on a dû quitter la planète. La Nouvelle République ne s'en sortait pas. Kelly était inconsciente à bord du _Blue Sparrow_ alors qu'un droïde reconstituait ce qui avait été écrasé par la roche. »

La pilote baissa les yeux vers sa tasse où le liquide avait refroidi. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le bon choix en l'emmenant avec eux. Mais les rapports de la bataille n'indiquaient aucun survivant chez les Forces Spéciales.

« Elle est restée avec nous depuis, conclut-elle simplement en se resservant une louche d'infusion chaude pour ne pas avoir à finir celle tiède qui stagnait.

— … Et le _Roadrunner_ ? demanda Gerin après un silence.

— C'est une histoire pour une autre fois ! » répondit Roshan avec un sourire.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu !

À dans deux semaines ;)


End file.
